My Sensei,My Love?
by Red 'n Black Princess
Summary: Onodera Ritsu is one of the precious students of Sekai Academy,Ritsu didn't know what the true meaning of love. All she knows was the feeling of betrayal and sorrow from her past experiences. Then suddenly she encounters mysterious teacher Takano.Will he be able to change the world of darkness and sorrow that Ritsu had live for almost 16 years? Ritsu OC
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

The first day of Sekai Academy was on June 4, and that is exactly 2 days to go. All of Ritsu's past classmates are making a big fuss if they belong to the same class, but none of them matters to Ritsu. She already got used on being a loner, all because she always had been used for her brains, although she got Kisa and Chiaki that has been loyal to her.

-First day of school-

Ritsu, Kisa, and Chiaki belong to the same class. Which is the 3rd- section 7. Well Ritsu is an intelligent one but the class arrangement is not from their grade. The three of them are in their line for the entrance ceremony. Finally the principal's speech ended. And they headed to their classroom when Kisa started a conversation.

"Hey I heard all of our teachers are incredibly the terror one, I feel kinda nervous and scared" Kisa said to the two.

"Why are you being scared you haven't done anything wrong aren't you?" asked Ritsu.

"Well we're not like you, we don't like strict teachers" Chiaki said which leave Ritsu's mouth shut.

"_I really don't care about them, as long as they don't get me embarrassed in front of everyone" _Ritsu thought.

The three entered the classroom. As expected they were being judge by their classmates on how they walk, talk and even how they sit. When Chiaki is about to sit on his arm chair it was pulled by a guy, thus it made Chiaki's ass to hit the floor. Everyone's laughing at that scene, and Chiaki was about to cry when Kisa shouted at them and they were all silenced. That was the time when a teacher came, their adviser Mrs. Aikawa an English teacher. They we're asked to elect their president and other officer, although she doesn't want to become the treasurer Ritsu is assigned to.

It was 4:00pm when a male teacher entered the room.

"Good Afternoon everyone" said the man.

"Good Afternoon sir" all the students greet their teacher.

"I would like to introduce myself I Takano Masamune will be your math teacher" said Takano.

Ritsu frowned when she heard the subject; she didn't like the said subject. She stared at him intently to study him, which caught the man's attention.

"Okay class now as I call your name raised your right hand". Takano said as he started to roll call. When Ritsu raised her hand Takano stared at her and asked her to sit in front. Ritsu didn't like the idea of him sitting in front she knew that she won't have her nap if she sit there specially when it is math.

"Sir I'm already okay to sit in the middle you do-" Takano cut her protesting,

"Didn't you hear me? I said I- WANT YOU to sit I-N F-R-O-N-T" he made it clear so she won't be able to protest anymore. "Do you get it now? Ms. Onodera?" Takano asked her sarcastically; all Ritsu can mumbled was "Yes Sir". Kisa and Chika chuckled to see their friend being teased by a teacher.

"I guess Ritsu will have to try listening on math now" said Chiaki as she giggled.

"Haha there's no exception now" Kisa but in.

"Hey you two! If you won't listen you may go the door is wide open" Takano shouted at the two.

"Sorry" was the respond he received.

-After A few Days-

Ritsu got used to being ordered around by all of her teachers, especially Takano.

When Ritsu reached the canteen to at least take a break, she was approached by a lower year level.

"Excuse me, are you Ritsu?" asked the guy.

Annoyed Ritsu answered "Yes, Why? Do you need something from me?"

"_Now what? I can't even take a break? So WHO THE HELL is it this time?" _in her thought.

"Mr. Takano wants you to go to the faculty room, in your break time of course" said the guy.

"I'm on my break now, tsk " Ritsu said annoyed "_so it is HIM ahh? What does he want now?_

"uhhmm are you going to come?" they guy asked again.

"I'm going after this" Ritsu answered.

The guy then speak again " Ohh by the way I'm Haitani from the second year section 4"

"ohh ok… nice to meet you Haitani" Ritsu said with a smile. "Come let's go to that demon's place" Ritsu said to Haitani.

"Took you long enough huh, Ritsu?" Takano said with a pissed look in his face.

"Well I'm not your slave, my mother didn't send me to this school just to be ordered around by you" Ritsu said with an annoyed tone.

"Come on Ritsu, all we asked you to do is mentally task, cause we all know that you can't do anything because of your POOR health didn't we? Takano said teasing Ritsu.

"I know! You don't have to rub it on my face!" Ritsu said almost shouting. And a little bit disappointed on what she heard.

"_I know I had a poor health, and that's because of my weak heart. But you can't just tease me with it! _Ritsu in her mind.

"Easy girl, Easy hahahaha" Takano continued to tease Ritsu, enjoying every little bit of facial expression emitted by Ritsu cute face.

"Mr. Takano, please don't be so hard on my student" asked Mrs. Aikawa.

"Yes yes I got it, I too don't want her to have another attack" Takano said to Aikawa.

Ritsu keep her grades the highest of all and thus got 1st in her class she even joined some contest and fortunately win the almost all. But as days go on, Ritsu is livelier than she did in the past, and she started to open up to her mom Riku.

Every time she got home she always spend some of her time telling her mom on what happened during school hours, they became best friend. Until one night…

**A/N: this is my first time posting my work. i hope u like it! please Review, i wanna hear your reactions, comments etc ! i'll be working hard for this i promise :) ...**


	2. Chapter 2: A Question that should be Ask

It was Friday night when Ritsu was talking to her mom. Then suddenly, her mom asked her something.

"Ritsu I've noticed that you we're always speaking about Mr. Takano" Ritsu's eyes widen in that sentence she had heard.

"Ritsu tell me the truth, are you in love with your teacher?" asked Riku.

"_What is she talking about? Do I hear her wrong?" _Ritsu thought.

"Ritsu? Do you hear me? She asked her.

"Excuse me mom, what are you talking about?" Ritsu was trying to clear the question.

"I asked you if you're in love Mr. Takano" Riku repeated her question.

"Mom how can you say that?" Ritsu said feeling her face warm a little.

"Well you're always talking about him, what he does, what he says, all of it? Don't tell me you didn't realize it yourself?" Riku told and asked her daughter.

"I-I was not! I didn't and I wouldn't" says Ritsu as her face redden a little,

"Ohh are you sure about that?" asked Riku with a doubtful look in her daughter eyes.

"But of course! And excuse me? Do you even know how old is he?" Ritsu answered her mom back.

"Anyway I need to go to bed now mom, good night" Ritsu said as she quickly approached her room.

"Ohh good night dear, I hope you see him in your dream sweet dreams!" Riku shouted and heard Ritsu's reply "I won't and if I will it won't be a dream anymore it will lead to a nightmare"

"Ohh geez I think somebody is in love haha" Riku thought in her mind.

"_Me? In love? You gotta be kidding me, I'm not! And definitely not with my teacher Takano! Never! And I won't. That's what I'm going to think… yeah that's the right thing to think." _Ritsu thought as she fell in a deep yet so sweet dream.

**A/N: sorry its so short but just wait until i post the next one ! please review ! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Denial?

**A/N: thank you for your reviews! I appreciated it that you think it's cute . Anyway here's chapter 3. Read and please leave a review it makes me more motivated … 3**

Chapter 3: Denial?

It's Saturday and Ritsu spend her time carefully avoiding her mother's question, she quickly goes to her room. She's been hearing that question repeatedly and it bothers her so much.

"_What if mom was right? What if I already fall for Takano? What should I do? Argh! This is too much! Don't even think about something impossible Ritsu! Get a hold on yourself, he's older by you yeah that's right" _Ritsu mind is in the mess, as she thinks about all the fact she felt her heart clench as a tiny tear fell from her beautiful green eyes.

"_Okay fine, I admit I—had a crush on him" _with this thought Ritsu had a little shade of red in her face.

"Ritsu, Kisa and Chiaki are here! Now get out in here" Ritsu was startled with her mom's voice.

"Hello Ritsu" Kisa and Chiaki greeted their friend.

"Yeah, what are you guys doing here?" Ritsu asked the both of them.

"Well you know? Our school is having cleaning day" Chiaki said with a smile on her face.

"It started early in the morning and as I and Chiaki thought you don't plan to go right? Kisa added.

"So here we are by Takano's order to fetch you" Chiaki said

"You know Ritsu, your boyfriend missed you so much" Kisa added with her teasing tone.

Ritsu blush at the word boyfriend, which Kisa saw. "Hey Ritsu, bull's eye?" while she stared at Ritsu who's now in a very red face.

"You- of course not! Why would I even- I mean why would you even call him as my boy—boyfriend?" asked Ritsu with her face beat red.

When Kisa was about to answer Ritsu, Someone came and Kisa's eyes widen….


	4. Chapter 4: Who!

**A/N: sorry for the late update, been busy with my school works. Anyway it's my vacation now so I'll be updating more chapter… please if you have any suggestion don't hesitate to tell me. Here's your chapter 4 (^. ^)**

Chapter 4: Who?!

~In front of Ritsu's house~

"Hey Kisa, why are you suddenly quite?" asked Ritsu.

"OMG! Who's that Ritsu?!" Kisa said with sparkling eyes…

"Huh? Ohh him? He's my cousin Yukina, why is there any problem with him? Did he do something on you? Hey why aren't you answering me?

"Nah, Ritsu she wouldn't answer, see that? She fallen love at first sight! And with your cousin, hahahaha" Chiaki said.

"Ritsu, introduce us please? Will you?" Kisa was really begging Ritsu at this point.

"Hey Ritsu, what do you got here? Hi girls, how are you?" Yukina approached and greet them.

"Hi I'm Chiaki Yoshino, Ritsu's friend and classmate and she is—" Chiaki was cut off by Kisa…

"He…. Hello, we're fine by the way I'm Kisa Shouta Ritsu's S-I-N-G-L-E and READY TO MINGLE classmate a.k.a friend" kisa emphasized the word single with a loud voice.

"Hahaha you're funny Kisa-chan" Yukina said while keeping his laughing voice down as possible.

"Guys, I do hope you didn't forget what are your purpose in going here right?" asked Ritsu with a sarcastic tone.

"Ohh right but you really don't want to go right so well- we might as well just stay here at your house and do something more fun you know?... Kisa's suggestion was predicted by Chiaki thus she countered it.

"Fun? Can you define that? Is it connected by the term flirting? Whahaha" Chiaki was laughing hard by her own joke.

"EHEM! Can WE JUST GO NOW? You two? If you don't mind?" Said Ritsu with her angelic smile and voice.

"ohh goodbye and hope to see you soon Kisa-chan" Yukina said while waving his hand, and send a flying kiss to Kisa.

"Ohh God, that was a very good chance to have a new boyfriend" Kisa said slightly disappointed.

"Well if you have time to even think about having a boyfriend why don't you start working hard for your school work? And besides, if you don't study, you won't even get an average score ne Ritsu?"

"I do agree with Chi, anyway Yukina was a heartthrob so you might as well get hurt by his "Followers" and be played with, I know that Yukina was my cousin but I do love you as my friend so this is just an advice" Ritsu said seriously.

"I know, but I think it's weird, you know…."-Kisa

"What weird?"-Chiaki

"Well getting an advice about love from our very own Ritsu who didn't even know she has fallen in love with our math teacher Takano-sensei"-Kisa said teasing Ritsu…

They have reached their school but continued their conversation…..

Kisa and Chiaki were laughing in what Kisa just said.

"Excuse me? I don't love that devil Takano, but maybe I do….."

"Do what?" –Kisa

"I said I do li—li…ke him or - something like that you know " Ritsu said while blushing extremely

"Hear that? She admitted it!" –Kisa

"She likes Takano-sensei! Whahahaha" –Chiaki

"You guys! Keep it down! Someone might hear you!" –Ritsu said while she saw a tall shadow besides her and turned around to see Takano towering her.

"So Onodera, WHO likes WHO?" –Takano asked wearing a victorious smirk on his face.

"OH Gosh, we're so out of here!" Kisa said while she pulled Chiaki's arms with her, they left Takano and Ritsu alone.

"Guys! Wait!" when Ritsu was about to follow them she was pulled by Takano.

"Not done talking to you, Ritsu" Ritsu blushed for she was called by Him by her first name.

"Etto,,, actually did I say anything about liking anyone?" –Ritsu

"Yes, you do"

"So what part of it did you hear?"

"E.V.E.R.Y.T.H.I.N.G, mind to explain?"

Ritsu was in very deep thought… she wanted to die right now or just disappear so Takano wouldn't be able to find her anywhere but it won't be possible so she just averted her eyes so she won't be in eye contact with him.

"Ritsu tell me everything, Please I want to hear it from you, not from the others but you"

"_No, Not right now, ohh God, please save me, I don't want to tell him. He'll just going to laugh at me the way he did with the other student who confessed to him! I don't want him to hate me. HATE? Why do I don't want to be hated by him? Because I don't want him to avoid me, and ignore me? Because I do not want to be hurt and why? "I LOVE HIM" oh God I do love Takano… what will I do now?"_

Unknowingly her tears started to fall out of her eyes and this shocked Takano.

"Ritsu? Why? Don't cry, I won't ask anymore ok? Calm down ohh please Ritsu I don't want to see you crying"

"I'm so sorry. But I-

"Mr. Takano!"

"Ohh Ms. Lara, do you need something? Can you wait a minute?"

"wait, is she crying? Don't tell me she confessed to you? How foolish! Don't you know your age! Know your place stupid girl!"-Lara said with almost yelling at Ritsu.

"Oy! Lara! It's not like that! Don't call her stupid she was just- hey Ritsu wait! Where are you going?!"

"I'm so sorry, I'm going home please just allow me to do so!"

Ritsu run till she reaches her home she wiped her tears fixed her clothes she entered the door believing her mom wouldn't notice her reddish eyes.

"Dear, is there something wrong? Your eyes! Did you cry?"

"No I'm fine, I'm going to sleep please don't disturb me."

Ritsu laying on her bed hugging her stuff toy kept on crying remembering 's harsh words…

~Meanwhile on Takano's House

"_This is serious! Stupid Why! Of all people why does it have to be Her! I don't want to hurt anyone, especially Her! Why? What should I do now? To cut it off? Or continue loving her secretly?…"_

While Takano was in deep thought he received a text message from Ms. Lara:

"_Good Evening, are you free tonight? Can we talk? I have something I need to tell you, please reply me ASAP"_

"Why do I have to? I don't need to, you hurt her! So why must I accompany you?" HMPH!"

With that he grab his things and started working his lesson plan…..

**A/N: so how was it? It's not a clip hanger this time hehe (^_^) I hope you like it! Please feel free to review and support my story! I truly appreciated all of it : next chapter maybe I'll try to attach my personal made poems… u know this is MOSTLY TRUE STORY hehehe : lots of Love! 3 **


	5. Chapter 5: Fallen

**A/N: thank you for your feedbacks! And I'm sorry that I made our cute Uke's into girls, I kind of wanna try something new and so I had this idea on me and tried to write it up. I hope u still follow and support my story even if I gave it a big twist. Sorry for the late update… Here's your chapter 5. Hope u like it (^o^).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any character of this story, just the whole plot though, if only they can be mine why not? hehe**

Chapter 5: Fallen….

WHAT?! Lara-sensei said that! How dare her!-

Kisa and Chiaki said almost like screaming. They went to Ritsu's house early to talk about what happened yesterday….

"You guys, not too loud or else mom would hear, we also have to get going"-Ritsu

"Guess you're right, ohh by the why-ring ring- hehe"-Kisa

"Kisa your creeping me out, why are you smiling who texted you?-Ritsu

"Yukina."-Kisa

"WHAT? How did you exchange numbers?"-Ritsu

"Duh, Ever heard about Facebook? Anyway he's sweet, I somehow wanted to taste him"-Kisa

"Why do you try? He looks delicious"-Chiaki

"I will, Sometime for sure HAHA. Back on your problem Rit-chan, what are you planning to do now? "-Kisa

"Are you planning to confess? But how?"-Chiaki asked Ritsu.

Kisa and Chiaki were both worried on their friend, and hoping she will arrive at the better solution but they were surprised on what Ritsu said…

"I plan to tell him everything, I know I'm just his student but I can't just erase these feelings I have… so I'm going to confess anyway who knows? I may have a chance…"-Ritsu replied with a lot of courage.

"What made you think so?"-Chiaki asked with an eye brow raised.

"Just felt it somehow"-Ritsu

They arrived at their room, when one student came in and called for Ritsu, she was told to come at the back of the first building and that Takano wanted to talk to her so she immediately run to have her feeling be known but to her surprise Takano's mind change fast…

"_You are my student, you are one of my precious students whom I've always been proud of, I was just only enjoying your expressions every time I teased you, I didn't do it intentionally thus I cannot accept your feelings, find someone who can return them to you, find someone at your age and enjoy your time…"._

Ritsu's POV:

_I can't believe it, I was rejected by him. I thought I had a chance because of the all the signs I have. I mean he was sweet when he replies to my texts, he was always requesting for my presence… oh god wait, was I only being used? Didn't he once say to our class that if he was to fall for one of his student he would wait for them? Now what? He just go change his mind?_

_Was I assuming too much on him? God how stupid of me to fall in love with someone twice my age, then what hurt myself by myself?... though I don't want to give up. I make him acknowledge me, you just wait one day things will turn out the way I wanted it to be._

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months and Ritsu still love him, he continued to be the first in her class dragging Kisa into the top ten. Ritsu's mom knows how much she love Takano, she always supports her and encouraged her but there are still times when she will discouraged her and start bad mouthing Takano thus will end up with an argue with Ritsu…

Ritsu spend most of her time writing stories, quotes or poems meant for Takano, she will buy gifts for occasions and simple gifts for him like chocolates, they continuously send texts to each other, though Takano will immediately change the topic when it comes to love, he never admit he love Ritsu, he may sometimes say he like her or love her as one of her students (LOL twist the whole plot, I made Takano into a stubborn by not admitting his true feelings XD).

~On their one last event on High School~

"I won't go later, so you guys have fun" Ritsu said for she decided not to go to the event thatmost are excited to be part of.

"Why? It's going to be so much fun" Kisa says with an excited face.

"Yeah it sure will, Tori will be my date, and Yukina will Kisa's date" Chiaki said will eating her snack.

"Fun? Because both of you will bring your boyfriend, and I…. I don't have anyone to bring"-Ritsu

"Don't have anyone? You have plenty just that you are a picky one and don't like any of them, anyway Takano-sensei will be there too you know? You can just stare at him,-

"Or you can stalk him" Chiaki added with a teasing tone.

"My mind won't change…"

"I said, I don't want to go"-Ritsu

"Come on, this is the last you need to at least enjoy this one"-Mom

"Woahhh… nice one Rit, you're pretty for a simple dress"-Yukina told her with a sparkling eyes.

"Shut up"

"Gosh, we're late… , we won't be able to have a lots of fun… come on hurry up"-Kisa said almost sounds like annoyed.

"Hai"

At the party, Kisa and Yukina are dancing while Chiaki and Tori is somewhere else Ritsu was left alone. She was attracting attention from lots of boys despite the fact that she is wearing a very simple dress, but she rejected it all she didn't bother to dance with anyone for the one she would like to dance with is cannot be found.

_Just as I thought, It will be boring. I just want to go home now…._

Too much busy with her thought, she didn't realize a certain someone….

"Onodera"

"WHAT?!"

"You mad?"

"What? Can't I be mad? Anyway what do you want?

"Well I just want to ask you to dance, but since you're not in- Takano was cut off by Ritsu

"No I'm in"

"Hmm?"

"I mean I'm in for the dance"

Both of them walked into the dance floor, hold each other while their eyes never left each of them, they're dancing slowly savoring all the moments they have, remembering each step they take… they don't even know who's heart was beating fast, and everyone who look at them couldn't explain how they look each other, how their each sparks with each other because only the two of them know what is behind of all those gazes…

**A/N: so how was it? Please give me your opinion on this one… Review please, may it be positive or negative it will always help me…. 3 **


End file.
